


Journey

by Rachel1988



Series: Vampire Diaries fanfiction [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries fanfiction
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel1988/pseuds/Rachel1988





	Journey

He looked at me, and said "you should become a vampire, its great, you can compel people to do or say whatever you like then erase their memory after, you can also use the memory erasure method if you become a human blood feeder like me, or you become like my brother Stefan, who feeds upon animals, but it doesn't make you powerful really. But human blood gives you that power, makes you strong, and hear from long distances , you can move really fast too, and the most important thing of all... You'll be able to live forever". I looked at Damon thoughtfully and said calmly "I just worry that I'll be a ripper like your brother can be when he gets just the slightest taste of human blood! I couldn't deal with that, it would just be too much for me!" I felt my eyes welling up and burning with tears, Damon walked upto me and cuddled me whilst whispering in my ear "thats what the humanity switch is for, its like a button you can press, you can turn off your emotions and feed off people guilt free!". I looked up at him with tears running down my face, he wiped them away with his thumbs, I just went upstairs my mind full of confusion and just so many other emotions, could I become a vampire? could I deal with it? I didnt know. I walkd into my bedroom and sat on my bed and stared out of the window, thinking and wondering, could I live with eternal hunger , for blood? I shook my head in doubt, I lay back on my bed and slept. Several hours later, I woke up to the sight of a starry night out of my window, I decided to go downstairs and talk to Damon, I hurried downstairs, and realised that Damon had gone! I walked through the whole house to make sure he wasnt joking about, as he has that sort of humour, but he was nowhere to be seen, I went for a evening stroll outside, when I passed a nearby wood I heard something, like slurping and growling, reminded me of the noise I heard when Damon bit my wrist that day, then I realised it had to be Damon feeding off something or someones blood, I said carefully and quietly "Damon, is that you?" I heard footsteps slowly towards me, and what I saw chilled me to my bones, even though I had seen Damon seconds after he had fed or was about to feed, this sight was scary on a whole other level, it was a young man about my height, 5ft 2in, maybe a little taller actually, his hair was in a upward quiff , and it was mousey brown, he had small even features, he had blood around his mouth and fangs, his eyes were black, he said in a low gravelly whisper, "no this isnt Damon, I am his younger brother, Stefan. And you are?", I swallowed in fear, my heart rate quickened, I ran as fast as I could. I finally got to my house, I saw a figure in the shadows, as I walked closer I realised it was Stefan, he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, I noticed his eyes were no longer black, they were more of a dark green colour, I found that odd because Damon's eyes are a piercing bright blue colour, I guess not all sibling's eyes are the same colour. In one quick flash of time Stefan was in front of me, he said in a low tone, "you didn't answer my question, I asked who you were and for some reason you just ran away", I looked at his mouth, it still had blood round it, I said with a scared tremble in my voice "Well I could see you were busy and I didn't want to disturb you, and I'll answer your question, my name is Rachel". Stefan chuckled slightly , then he circled me, it made me feel uncomfortable, like I was his next victim or something, my heart was pounding with fear, I just wanted to get inside my house and lock all the doors and windows, safe and secure! Then within a split second he was right in front of me, he stared at me deeply in the eyes, his pupils were contracting, I felt like I was in a trance, then he spoke firmly and clearly, "Rachel, you will do exactly as I say when I say it, you will not run or hide, you will simply just obey me, do you understand?", I replied in a dazed voice, " Yes I understand". He then smiled, but not a smile of friendliness, it was more a smile of evil satisfaction, then I looked at him and smiled smugly and held up my wrist, containing vervain, which is a herb that prevents humans from being compelled, I laughed at him and said "Damon gave me this a little while ago, I managed to convince you that being compelled by you worked, it did not, because I do not want to be anybody's slave!" Stefan looked at me with a mixture of anger and also sadness, like he felt guilty about his attempt to compel me, maybe he did, but I just ran past him and into my house and locked all the doors and windows and went upstairs to my room, I had made my decision on the subject of becoming a vampire, despite how wonderful Damon made it sound to be one, even if i did pick up the animal blood diet, I just wouldn't be able to deal with it, so now ends my journey of choices. The End.


End file.
